


Summer Vacation

by NaughtyLokiStories



Series: Professor Loki [3]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom Loki, Dom Professor Loki, F/M, Light BDSM, Porn With Plot, Professor Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyLokiStories/pseuds/NaughtyLokiStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki takes you on an educational vacation to Norway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Vacation

“Loki stop,” you say writhing against him, “you’re distracting me.”

“Oh you like it,” Loki says smiling into your neck. Loki was behind you kissing your neck and ever so slightly grinding into you. Very enjoyable, but very distracting.

“I’m trying to pack,” you protest.

“Don’t forget that black and white striped sweater. It makes your chest look … unf,” he says staring at your chest licking his lips. You smile as you feel yourself blush. He kisses you before going back to packing his own suitcase. 

Loki is taking you on a month long vacation to his native Norway. He is going to act as your tour guide showing you the various sites along with helping you do some family research in the national archives. Being a professor, he does have some excellent connections. You are beyond excited to be going on a vacation with Loki, to have him all to yourself without any distractions or worries; to be able to enjoy his company without having to worry about the other student’s looks or having to get grading done. That night you are too excited to sleep, your flight is the next day.

“Loki,” you whisper to him in bed.

“Mhhm,” he moans.

“I can’t sleep.”

“Sleep on the plane. It’s a fifteen hour flight,” he says sleepily.

“Fifteen hours? What are we going to do for fifteen hours on a plane?” you ask.

“Sex,” Loki mutters.

“What?” You whisper loudly.

“What? Go to bed,” Loki yawns throwing an arm around you pulling you closer to him. Laying there awake you wonder if you are going to meet his family. He hardly ever mentions them. But if you did meet his family… was Loki that serious so soon?

Suddenly, you feel yourself being woken up, “Good morning pet. Time to go.” Before long you and Loki are in a cab on your way to the airport. You are so excited you can barely sit still, you have only been on a plane a handful of times. But that excitement leaves as you arrive at the airport remembering you have two hours of check in and security before you can even board the plane. Mercifully, the two hours go by in a flash and by eleven a.m. you and Loki are sitting on the plane.

The first seven hours pass by quite boring and uneventful. You listen to your music while watching the scenery from your tiny porthole; greenery passing into mountains moving into miles and miles of commercial farming. Loki is typing away on his laptop working on his latest book. You try asking him what it is about but he remains secretive. He only shares his works with you until they are completely done. From what you can read over his shoulder it has something to do with Norse mythology and Christianity which surprises you since in the six years you have known Loki the only time he has ever talked about religion was in class. To be honest you have always assumed Loki was an atheist, or maybe pagan with the way he talks about Norse mythology. He had taken to calling himself the God of Mischief; and, since the field trip to the museum, you believed him. 

By 7:30 p.m. your plane touches down in New Jersey for your one stopover. The P.A. crackles into life announcing the plane will take off again in forty-five minutes. You notice Loki shutting down his computer for the night. You try looking around at the other passengers, some are watching movies, others are reading while some are already asleep. You feel Loki wrap his arm around you as you snuggle up to him.

“Tell me again, what are we going to do in Norway?” you ask Loki sneaking your hand under his shirt tracing patterns into his skin.

“We can do whatever you want pet,” he says squeezing you gently.

You roll your eyes, “Tell me.”

“We can see the fjords, walk on glaciers, see the Northern Lights, visit the wooden churches, the palace, the National Gallery, the National Archives. Anything you want pet,” he lists.

“I want to see the fjords and the Northern Lights,” you say sleepily.

“Go to sleep,” Loki says kissing the top of your head.

Groggily, you open your eyes. You carefully check your watch as not to wake up Loki, it reads two in the morning, but was it really? Had you crossed Greenwich? All you know is that you are suppose to land is Oslo at ten a.m. Norwegian time. You look around the plane; everyone is asleep, including Loki. You grin, a wicked idea coming to you. You slip your hands underneath the blanket covering Loki’s lap. Undoing his belt, you slip your hand underneath his boxers. Taking his limp cock in your hand, you watch Loki, but he remains still. You stroke him slowly a few times before running your thumb over his head. You love the sensation of Loki growing hard at your touch. Loki stirs slightly making you quicken your pace. You would love to use your mouth on him but you don’t dare. You rub your thumb over his head again making him gasp as he wakes.

“Did you enjoy your nap Professor?” You ask grinning at him. Loki looks down at your handy work, then at the other passengers.

“Naughty girl. What am I suppose to do with this now?” he asks, his blanket now a tent.

You shrug your shoulders, “Not my problem.”

“I’m going to make it your problem,” he growls in your ear. You can’t help but shiver at his threat.

“What are you doing to do about it with all these people around?” you challenge him.

Before you know it Loki’s hand is in your own pants.

“Let me return the favor pet,” he whispers. You gasp as you feel his fingers in your slick folds. “Enjoy having your way with me did you?” he questions. You gasp loudly as his finger grazes your engorged clit. He covers your mouth with his hand to silence your moans. “I wonder how many times I can make you come. I know how you love an audience pet.” You take a finger into your mouth as Loki begins to rub your clit. You notice the harder you suck on his finger the harder he rubs you; so naturally, you suck on his finger as hard as you can. It’s not long before you feel your first orgasm spreading over you. “I think your audience wants an encore,” Loki whispers continuing to rub your now over sensitive clit. It only takes a few moments before your second orgasm hits you. “I wonder how many I can get out of you pet,” he asks as your third orgasm hits you.

You tear Loki’s hand away from your mouth, “My body …can’t … take anymore,” you whimper your entire body on edge. Loki only smiles at you as he continues to tease you. Seconds later your fourth orgasm washes over you. You know Loki is talented in the bedroom, but this talented? “This … this is … ridiculous,” you moan as your fifth orgasm hits you. How many could he get out of you? Suddenly Loki stops disappointing you; you were genuinely getting curious about the matter.

“Look at the mess you made,” Loki says pulling your drenched panties away to show you, “Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

Loki stands, helping you to your feet. Taking your hand he leads you down the aisle. You are so overcome with lust you don’t even notice where he is leading you. You run into Lokis’ back as he stops abruptly.

He opens a door motioning inside, “What do you think about the mile high club pet?” You push him inside the bathroom closing the door behind you. You’ve already had sex in a museum, why not an airplane? Loki certainly was bringing out your inner exhibitionist. The bathroom is so tiny the two of you barely fit, but you make your combined height difference work to your advantage. Loki turns you around facing the wall pulling your pants along with your panties down to your ankles. As you hear Loki unzipping his pants the anticipation alone is almost enough to make come again. “You started this little game pet,” Loki whispers in your ear as you feel his wet tip at your entrance.

“I love this game,” you confess as you widen your legs for him. As Loki enters you, you push yourself into him catching him off guard. He stifles a moan as he thrusts into you, but you are not so successful in silencing your own.

Loki’s hand finds your mouth once more, “Do you want a stewardess to find you here like this? Getting fucking in the bathroom like a common whore?” You feel your entire body flush and your clit throb painfully; but if it was from arousal or embarrassment or both, you don’t know. Due to the confinement, his thrusts are short, quick and unrelenting. You sense an urgency in him that you have not felt before. Or was it panic driven lust? Just because everyone was asleep didn’t mean there weren’t flight attendants up and about. And Loki certainly did not need a sex scandal with a student costing him his job at the university. You are on the brink of begging Loki to touch your clit when you feel that familiar sensation of Loki’s seed spreading through you. He pulls out of you, turning you around to face him. Resting against you, he kisses you gently tracing your lips with his tongue. You giggle at the sensation, “What’s so funny pet?”

“You’ve only made me messier. You get an F in cleaning!” you say.

“But I haven’t cleaned you yet.” Loki says dropping to his knees.

It is a tight squeeze, but there Loki is, kneeling before you, his face inches away from your sex. His tongue licks at your lips before delving into your slick folds. His tongue laps at you, cleaning every inch of you just as he promised. He works his way up to your aching clit flicking his tongue against it. Instinctively, you grab his hair pulling him closer. He mutters something but the vibrations get lost in your skin. He takes your clit in his mouth sucking on it enough to make you buck your hips. A few moments later you feel yet another orgasm wash over you. Loki licks your clit completely clean before moving to your wet entrance. As he delves his tongue inside you, you almost fall to your knees. You don’t have the strength for this continues pleasurable torture. He thrusts his tongue deeper as far as he can, as you wonder if you could ride it. Unfortunately, before you can try it, he removes himself from you.

He pulls your clothes up zipping you up asking, “What’s my grade now teacher?” You manage a moan in response. This … you like this role reversal. You will have to make Loki play out this fantasy at a more … convenient time.

“After, careful consideration,” you pause as you watch Loki put himself away, “I’ve changed your grade to a B+.”

Loki looks genuinely shocked! “What? No! I always do A quality work!”

“There is always room for improvement Mr.Laufeyson,” you say matter-of-factly.

“You…” Loki trails off shaking a finger at you. Definitely must have Loki play out this role reversal fantasy later on. 

Loki cracks the door open and peers outside, the cost was clear. He takes your hand leading you back to your seat. As the two of you take your seats you look around, everyone was still asleep and none the wiser to your activities. You curl up to Loki as he wraps his arms around you for the night. The next thing you know you are getting shaken awake. Still half asleep, you look over at Loki to see a woman touching him. A flame of jealously erupts within you. Why was this woman touching Loki? Just then, Loki wakes up pulling himself violently away from the women. Loki hates anyone other than you touching him. Recovering himself, he mutters an apology. Now fully awake, you realize the woman is a flight attendant just trying to do her job.

“We will be touching down in an hour,” she says.

Exiting the airport, you catch a cab to your hotel room. You practically have your nose pressed to the window trying to take in as much of Oslo as possible. But despite it being noon Norwegian time, and the nap on the plan, the jet lag is starting to catch up to you. By the time you check in into your hotel you are dying for more sleep. Loki acquiesces to your request to sleep starting to unpack both of your bags. You watch him as he methodically unpacks and puts everything in a specific place. Loki is just a little controlling, but that’s what you love about him. Eventually you drift off to sleep.

Slowly, you open your eyes. It’s nice waking up on your own and not getting shaken awaken like you had for the past two days. You groan checking the time; you have been asleep for a long time. You are going to be up the entire night. “Loki,” you call but there is no response. You look around the room – but he is gone. Then, you see a note on the desk. Ran into old colleague, be back for dinner. You have no idea when he will back. You decided to take a quick shower to wash the day’s travelling away. You spend an hour doing your hair and makeup wanting to look your best for Loki when he returns. About twenty minutes later Loki enters the room. “Dinner,” you say famished. You hadn’t had anything proper to eat since before you were on the airplane.

Dinner is … interesting. He takes to an authentic Norwegian restaurant where you have Moose stew and smoked Salmon. It is actually quite good. For dessert you have homemade chocolate cake with raspberry cream. It’s one of the most delicious things you have ever eaten. It was cold outside, but not so cold that the two of you could not enjoy the evening out. You walked around the city while Loki points out some of the attractions to you.

“Have you decided what you want to do tomorrow pet?” Loki asks you.

“I want to see the open air museum!” you say excitedly.

“I had a feeling you would pick that,” Loki says smiling.

“And the next day the National Archives?” you ask hopefully.

“Of course dear,” Loki says kissing the top of your head.

Back in the hotel, Loki tosses himself onto bed still dressed.

“Lokiiii, you can’t be going to bed now,” you mew.

“I’m exhausted. I didn’t sleep half the day away like you did pet,” he says removing his shoes.

“But I have all this energy!” you say unbuttoning his shirt.

“I suggest you try to go sleep. We are getting up early to see the museum; it’s going to take the entire day,” Loki says removing his pants. He does have a point. Changing into your pajamas, you crawl into bed with Loki. You are fully awake, just as you feared. Suddenly, you start giggling to yourself.

“What’s so funny?” you hear Loki mumble.

“Isn’t is usually the other way around? You’re wide awake and I’m the one passed out,” you say smiling into Loki’s chest.

“Mmhm,” Loki moans.

“And what usually happens in those situations?” you ask coyly kissing his chest.

You hear Loki chuckle in the dark, “The spirit is willing but the body needs rest.”

“You never let me get away with that!” you say nipping at him.

“True,” you hear Loki say, “Do to me what you will, but I’m going to sleep.”

You lay on top of him, looking at him in the moonlight. He’s beautiful with his raven hair, pale skin and sharp features. He positively glows in the moonlight. You trace his jaw with kisses before running your tongue along his collarbone. You hear Loki moan underneath you.

“I thought you were going to bed,” you say amused. He only shushes you. You move to his nipples licking and sucking on them, they are far more sensitive than yours. You smile as you feel his hard cock nudging your stomach. You kiss down his chest, and past his stomach tracing his hip bones with your tongue. You apply a small bite to his hip but there is no reaction. Loki appears to be sound asleep. Loki always had been a heavy sleeper. A chill of excitement runs down your spine. You could do anything you wanted to Loki and he would never know. Maybe I should continue what I started on the plane, you think you yourself. Crawling down between Loki’s legs, you kiss and bite his muscular thighs. You look up at his thick cock twitching in the air. Luckily for you, Loki always slept naked. You run your tongue along his tip savoring the sensation. You take his head into your mouth swirling your tongue around it just as you know he likes. You hear a slight whimper. Catching his face in the moonlight, he remains asleep. Continuing, you suck on his head before taking him farther into your mouth. You bob your head carefully as to not push your luck and wake him. Returning to his tip, you can now taste him on your tongue. Swallowing him once more, you can feel his body tense underneath you. As he hits the back of your throat; suddenly, your mouth fills with his seed. You swallow it, not wanting Loki to wake up covered in his nightly emission. You smile smugly to yourself; you are always amazed at how Loki’s body responses to you. You snuggle into Loki intending to go to sleep but it is only a few minutes later before your hand finds him limp cock again. You just can’t keep your hands off of him. You stroke him a few times before falling asleep with your hand clutched around him.

You wake up to Loki hovering over you.

“Good morning pet. Did you enjoy yourself last night? I know I woke up to an interesting sight,” he says smiling. You feel yourself blush. “I can only imagine what you got up to last night. I had a very vivid dream featuring you last night,” he says. Suddenly, he rolls you over giving your backside a firm slap. Your yelp mingles with a giggle, “Come on up you get! We have a museum to visit today!” he says trying to pull you out of bed. As you shower your mind wonders to various things, what to wear for the day, what kind of food you would be eating, what attractions you were going to see in the museums, if Loki was going to try and have his way with you.

Stepping out of the shower and into the room, you see Loki has picked your outfit out for you. Your most comfortable pair of high heels, black tights, a short flirty black skirt, and the black and white sweater that apparently makes your chest look amazing. So it’s going to be that kind of day, you think to yourself. By the time you are done dressing, doing your hair and makeup Loki walks into the room with coffee for you. You take it eagerly. You don’t usually drink coffee but you know the Norwegians are notorious coffee drinkers so you know it’s doing to be delicious. Loki looks you up and down as you drink your coffee.

“I could take you right now pet,” he says approving of the outfit.

“Oh no, we have a museum to see,” you say playfully.

By the time you reach the museum you are completely wired from the coffee and practically bouncing off the walls. You are grateful Loki finds it adorable. Walking up to the gates it is like you have stepped back into time. Perfectly preserved farms, period homes and churches are everywhere to be seen. There are even people dressed in period clothing. To you it’s absolutely charming, to Loki, it’s downright tacky. You pull out your camera to take a picture.

“You know this was the first open air museum in the world,” Loki says.

“I didn’t know that,” you say. You start to notice that people are looking at the two of you; or rather, just you. You were a little over dressed for this type of museum. Suddenly, you feel Loki’s hand in your, fingers interlacing. You look up at him and see a slight smirk on his face when you realize, he is showing you off. You stand a little taller and walk a little straighter knowing Loki wants all eyes on you.

As you walk throughout the museum Loki points out what buildings came from where and what time period.

“These homes come from Setesdal, a very isolated area. Medieval characteristics in their architecture and art were common well into the nineteenth century,” Loki says slipping into his professor mode. A shiver runs down your spine, more than anything, you love Loki’s intelligence.

“What about that house?” you point to one down the road.

“That is an example of a tenant farmers house. By 1865, there were 65,000 tenant farmers renting land in Norway. What year did your first ancestor come over?” Loki asks you.

“Oh gosh,” you pause to think, “I think 1855. But I definitely know he came over looking for land to farm. He ended up with a farm in Canada.”

“Your family could have very well lived in a home like this.” Loki says squeezing your hand. You snap a few pictures of the building.

Turning down another street, the road turns from dirt to cobblestones. Not the easiest to walk down in high heels.

Various two story wooden homes line the street, “This is a typical Norwegian town from the seventeenth century,” Loki says.

Strolling down the street, you notice the architecture of the buildings change slightly. “This isn’t seventeenth century anymore is it?” Loki studies the building for a moment before speaking. You both notice a door is open to one of these newer buildings.

“Would you care to see how the Norwegians interpreted your Aesthetic movement?” Loki asks amused. You squeal out a yes before running inside the building. Loki meets you in the building a few moments later.

“It’s um … not very Aesthetic,” you say disappointed.

“We have always preferred clean, simple designs. Nothing audacious,” Loki says.

“Where’s the fun in that?” you ask.

“Here let me take your picture,” Loki says. You hand him the camera folding your arms over your chest and scowling. “You’re going to pose like that?” Loki asks as he snaps the picture.

“Other than the couch and the drapes you can hardly call this Aesthetic!” you say in mock outrage pretending to storm out of the building. You can hear Loki having a fit of laughter behind you.

Stepping out of the building Loki says, “Let me show you another apartment. I think you will like this one.” Two buildings down, you enter into another apartment building. “This room is from 1905,” Loki says.

You look around the room, “Oh I like this! Very swanky, very avant-garde!” you say posing for a few pictures Loki is taking.

“You like throwing big words around don’t you?” Loki asks amused.

You grab the camera from his hand taking a few pictures of the two of you. “Yes. Just like you like to throw your big cock around,” you say sassily. Loki doubles over in laugher as you take a few pictures of him. “It’s the coffee!” You giggle out.

Leaving the architecture part of the museum behind you, you move on to the folk section. Loki and you grab a light lunch at a café. You take it outside to watch a performance of traditional Norwegian folk dancing accompanied with folk music. You take pictures of the dancers and of Loki stuffing his face full of something he says he loves and can only get in Norway. A few employees in costume stop and offer to take pictures of the two of you. You insist on taking Loki’s picture with a few of the female employees just to annoy him. When you have finished eating, you snuggle up to Loki enjoying the sun and the music. Sometime later, out of the corner of your eye you see a horse and carriage being followed by a number of people.

“What’s that?” you ask him.

“That’s a wedding precession; they’re going to get married in a barn,” Loki says.

“Can we go see it pleaseeee?” you beg Loki. Loki rolls his eyes but gets up anyway helping you to your feet. You fall in line with the wedding procession walking to the barn. By the time you reach the barn you are already tired and starting to regret yoru decision. The ceremony is lovely, but after twenty minutes you had had enough.

Loki and you walk back to where the dancers were, “Have you seen enough pet?” he asks you. Your stomach growls loudly in response, you make a face in embarrassment.

Loki checks his watch, “The museum will be closing in an hour anyway. Let’s get dinner.”

“More moose stew? Or maybe elk steak?” you say.

“I feel like a potato,” Loki says.

“This isn’t Ireland,” you say.

Loki just looks at you, “September 29th is Potato Day.” You can’t help but snort.

“Potato Day?” you question.

“Yes, Potato Day. You have something against potatoes?” Loki asks you amused.

“I’m going to need more than a potato for dinner,” you say your stomach rumbling again. 

Dinner was of course, delicious and delightfully potato free. You fall into bed full, tired and horny. But then again you were always horny around Loki. Where was he? Probably in the bathroom getting ready for bed. You lay in bed, too tired to change when then you hear Loki approaching you. You look over and grin from ear to ear, Loki is completely naked.

“Good evening Professor. A little evening class in session?” you ask playfully.

“We did so much sightseeing today; I decided to take up teaching photography,” he says pulling the camera from behind his back.

“Ooohhh,” you manage to moan out.

“Sit up,” he commands taking a picture of you. You feel your heart rate increase, you had wanted to send Loki naked photos of yourself but have never worked up the courage to do it. You pose as he snaps a few more pictures of you.

“What would you like me to remove first Professor?” you ask.

“Your skirt,” he says eyeing you. You shimmy out of your skirt as he takes more photos of you. He runs his hand along your tights before tearing them off along with your panties. He parts your legs takes more pictures of your exposed bottom half. “Sweater off,” Loki commands. You peel it off throwing it at him. He snaps more pictures of you wearing nothing but your bra. You feel yourself become wet knowing what the next instruction will be. “Off,” Loki says as you remove your last item of clothing. Loki makes you pose in various positions fully enjoying your naked form. 

You think that’s it for the night when Loki whispers in your ear, “On your knees.” Going to the edge of the bed, you kneel before him. You notice the camera is still in his hand. Another rush of excitement washes over you. Hovering over his tip you hear Loki say, “Look up for the camera pet.” A shiver runs down your spine. You make sure to slowly swipe your tongue along his tip so he can take as many pictures as he wants to. As you take him into your mouth, you watch as he struggles to concentrate on taking photos. You swirl your tongue around him as he takes photo after photo of you pleasuring him. Suddenly, you realize not one naked photo of Loki has been taken. You decide this must be fixed immediately. Quickly, you jump out, push him down on the bed and straddle his hips. As he sits up you take the camera from him.

“My turn,” you say snapping a few pictures of his naked chest. Loki leans into your chest applying gentle kisses trying to distract you. You manage a few more pictures of him before he takes your nipple into his mouth. “Look at me,” you moan out. Never breaking contact, Loki looks up meeting your gaze as you snap some pictures of him sucking on your nipple. It furthers you to advance your actions.

You push him back down onto the bed once more. Leaning back, you take pictures of his toned body. Loki smirks down at you as you take numerous pictures of his towering engorged cock. Sitting back up, you position him at your entrance. You tease him shallowly ridding him as you continue to take pictures of him. Lowering yourself on to him, you pause in your picture taking to ride him. It isn’t long before Loki starts to lose control of himself. Taking up the camera again, you wildly take pictures as Loki throws his head back coming inside of you. He pulls you into his arms trapping the camera between the two of you. Lying on his chest, you listen as his heart beat returns to a normal speed. You wiggle the camera out to look at the pictures when Loki grabs it from you. You make a sound of protest but Loki only rolls you over onto your back. Before you can even register what is going on, Loki has the camera raised with his face buried in your folds. Loki’s mouth on your clit quickly brings you to climax. It all happens so fast your brain is still trying to process what happened when Loki snuggles up to you.

“There, even,” he kisses you before looking through the pictures.

You feel yourself blush when the pictures of you in pure ecstasy appear.

“I’m going to have fun developing these,” Loki nuzzles into your hair.

“Home computer,” you say sternly.

“Of course pet. I’m not sharing these treasures with anyone,” he says.

“So what grade did I earn in your class hum?” you ask setting the camera on the night stand.

“You were a wonderful model to work with but I’m afraid I’m going to have to see more of your work in advance photography before I can justifiably give you a grade,” he says curling himself next to you.

You roll your eyes, “And what does that class involve? I’ve already slept with the professor.” you say teasingly.

“Mirrors,” he says nibbling on your neck. 

*****

The next day the two of you are in the lobby of the National Archives.

“We have an appointment with Mr.Winjum to look through the historical ancestral archives,” Loki tells the receptionist.

She stares at the computer searching for the appointment, “Ahh Professor Laufeyson yes.” Walking around the counter, she motions the two of you to follow her. “What brings you here Professor?” she asks leading the pair of you down a hall.

“Helping my girlfriend research her family,” he says.

“That’s so sweet,” she comments. You well up with pride; Loki has never referred to you as his girlfriend before. It is always “my TA,” or “my research assistant,” due to having to keep a low profile. Suddenly, she stops outside of a door, “This is his office. He’ll show you to the archives.”

Loki opens the door and you hear a voice boom out, “Loki! Come in come in!” Loki lets you into the room as the man behind the desk rises to greet him, “Good to see you again. This must be your beau, she is very beautiful. I see why you talk about her so much.” You blush at the compliment. Loki introduces you to the man; he is the colleague Loki ran into a few days ago. “Let me show you to the archive. I’m sure you’re eager to look through the books,” the man says exiting his office. A few flights of stairs later the three of you are standing in a huge room full of old books. “You can stay in here as long as you want to. I can promise you won’t be interrupted,” the man exits the archive leaving the two of you alone.

“Where do we even begin?” you ask gazing at row after row of books.

“What town did your ancestors live in?” Loki asks you starting to examine the first row of books.

“I don’t know other then they lived on the coast.”

Loki groans, “We have our work cut out for us then. You said mid nineteenth century they came over right?”

“Mmhm,” you say as Loki hands you a book. “What am I suppose to do with this? It’s all in Norwegian I can’t read it. That’s why I have you.” You say opening the book. Loki rolls his eyes explaining the layout of the book.

“All you have to do is look for the name. What were they again?” he asks.

“Draege and Cheeley,” you reply.

“Cheeley? That doesn’t sound very Norwegian,” he says.

“I know. It’s a bit of a family mystery,” you say winking at him.

“Is that it? Just two name? I can’t help you with anymore? Aren’t you Swedish too?” Loki says sounding disappointed.

You wave your hand in annoyance, “Anderson is the Smith of Sweden. I’d rather not bother. So unless you can speak Russian, those are the only two names.”

“картофель,” Loki says.

“What?” you ask.

“картофель, it’s Russian for potato,” he says smirking.

Hours later, Loki thrusts a book under your nose excitedly, “I think this is them!” You peer over the names, everything seems to match up from the oral histories passed down over the generations.

“I can’t believe you found them! Oh thank you Loki,” you say starting to write down the information. It takes you over an hour to chronicle all of the detailed information.

“I think this calls for a celebration pet,” Loki says whispering in your ear.

“What did you have in mind?” you ask. Loki reaches around you unzipping your pants. “Loki we can’t,” you say reluctantly.

“Why not?” Loki asks slipping a hand into your panties.

“I can’t fornicate on top of a book my ancestors associated with. These were God fearing Lutherans not Vikings. They wouldn’t understand,” you say. Loki lets out a small chuckle as he slips the book out from under you putting it back on the shelf.

He returns smiling from ear to ear, “Better pet?” You stand leaning over the table wiggling your bottom in response to entice him. You feel him press himself against you as he removes your pants and undergarments. You can feel him semi hard cock against you sending you in a tizzy. He leans over you slowly unbuttoning your shirt, his weight on top of you feels delicious. Pulling the straps of your bra down, he pops your breasts out fondling them. He rolls and pinches your nipples in between his fingers as he bites at your ear. You moan into the table as your desire awakens.

Loki pauses as you hear him freeing himself from his pants. You moan louder as he rubs his hard cock against your naked backside teasing you. One hand returns to your nipple as the other finds your clit starting to rub it. You scratch at the table as Loki increases his strokes. Loki removes his hand from your breast placing it on your hip. Suddenly, you feel his cock sliding between your folds as he is still rubbing you. You whimper trying to position yourself for him but he has you firmly against the table.

“Loki, please,” you beg. Loki ignores your plea only teasing your further. As he rubs himself against you, he occasionally pushes the very tip of himself into you driving you insane with lust. “Please Loki, fuck me … I want to feel you inside of me,” you whine out.

“Go on,” Loki says obviously enjoying you under his control.

“I want you to tease me, to make me beg for more. I need you to fuck me,” you say.

Suddenly, you feel two of his long slender fingers slip inside you. Not the appendage you were hoping for.

“You didn’t specify pet,” Loki says knowing full well what you had meant. Loki thrusts his fingers into you watching as you desperately try to ride them. You feel him stretching you out as he plunges into you deeper and deeper. You are so aroused the mere friction from his fingers is enough to make you come. Loki pulls him fingers from you, you can hear the surprise in his voice, “I didn’t realize you were so close pet.” You lay on the table basking in the feeling when you feel Loki’s cock at your entrance, “I’m still going to fuck you pet.”

You rise on your tip toes to allow him greater access, “Of course Professor.” As Loki enters you, a shock goes through your system. He feels exquisite inside of you due to the extra sensitivity. You squeeze him as hard as you can making him moan into your ear. He thrusts into you slowly allowing you to feel the full length of him inside you. You dig your nails into the table as he forcefully thrusts into you slamming you against the edge of the table. You look forward to the bruises you will have the next day. You feel another orgasm building within you as Loki’s thrusts start to become irregular and erratic, you know he is close. You raise your hips to meet his thrusts as he grips your hips pounding into you. A few moments later, Loki comes hard inside of you.

The two of you lie on top of the table staring at the ceiling. Still completely disheveled, you cuddle up to Loki.

“So this is what you meant when you said research family history?” you tease.

“Intensive research,” Loki says stroking your hair.

You giggle, “We should research more often then, I am your assistant after all.”

Loki looks at you grinning, “Russian ancestors you said? Shouldn’t be that hard to research.”


End file.
